


Scorpia and the Historian Super Dads

by PickingUpThePen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, and perfuma isnt in this story anyways, but they have no names, but this would be early days of the relationship, cuz im lazy, scorpia's family is also mentioned several times, there is a whisper of scorfuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickingUpThePen/pseuds/PickingUpThePen
Summary: Scorpia knows very little all about her family history or the culture of her kingdom.  Perfuma has been encouraging her to reclaim her kingdom and embrace who she is.  The problem is, she has no idea what that means.  Luckily Bow has a whole family of historians who have saved and preserved a lot history from all over Etheria, The Fright Zone included.Written for SPOP Palentines 2021.The prompt for Day 13 Mentors and Students was the one that I originally saw and thought “my little story idea can go here” but it could also work with Day 15 or 22 as well.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: SPOP Palentines (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)





	Scorpia and the Historian Super Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another facet of my larger head canon for what happens after Season 5. Still don’t have a name for it. 
> 
> It takes places early on during the planetary restoration, around a month after Prime’s fall. Before heading out to space, The Best Friend Squad wants to make sure that the Princess Alliance has a plan and support for what needs to be done while they are away. Scorpia gets some help from an unlikely place.

“There, that looks nice doesn’t it?” Scorpia said aloud as she put the topiary that Perfuma had given her in the middle of the table. She looked around the empty Horror Hall. There had been a lot of improvements since she had been there last. Perfuma, Spinnerella, Netossa, and Catra had come to help and together they managed to clean it up a bit, clear away the rubble and debris, and scrub the old Hoard symbols off the walls. Now that she was the Princess of the Fright Zone she sure had a lot to do. 

The only problem was, she didn’t know where to start.

There had been so much talk of restoring all the towns, villages, and kingdoms to how they had been before Prime, before the Horde… but the Horde was pretty much all that Scorpia knew. She had heard stories about her family and her kingdom, but a lot of the key players were people that Scorpia had never met. Everything she heard had been through the Horde. Her family letting Hordak stay and giving him the Black Garnet… Turns out that wasn’t quite true. Nobody liking her or her family before the Horde? She had no idea. That was not the case now. She had lots of friends now. They liked her. Perfuma really liked her.

“C’mon Scorpia. You have important things to do. Don’t get distracted.”

So… How could she bring it back to something that she had never known?

She wanted to be a good Princess like everyone else in the Alliance. They worked really hard to take care of the people that lived in their kingdoms. She can do that too. 

In the past month after the fall of Prime, a lot of the former Horde soldiers moved here and there, trying to find a new place to live. Some were successful but mostly, they were like her. The Fright Zone was the only place they had ever called home. She had opened up the former dormitories and allowed the wayward troops to come back and have a safe place to stay.

The others in the Princess Alliance had been super helpful in making sure that she had enough supplies to provide those that were staying in the Fright Zone with food as well. But beyond that she had no plan. What purpose did her kingdom serve in the past? No one could remember how it was before the Horde. What would it become now? No one had any answers.

Except for her coming guests. At the most recent Princess Alliance meeting, Perfuma (Gosh she’s great) had encouraged her to share her worries with everyone else at the meeting. A possible solution had been presented very quickly in the form of Bow’s dads. It turns out that Bow’s dads were historians. And that he had 12 other siblings? And that they were all historians save for Bow? It had been a lot of information to process. She wondered if there was some kind of Princess Orientation she had missed. A quick video call was made and a date was set.

And that day was today.

Maybe, she should have asked Perfuma for more topiaries to make things look a bit nicer. Perfuma was good at that kind of thing. She remembered how things were in the castle at Bright Moon too. Everything was so pretty and nicely decorated. She didn’t know how to do that either. Maybe Bow’s dads would get one look at the Fright Zone and Horror Hall and be scared. That was always the story she had heard. People had always been scared of The Fright Zone and her family had never fit in…

“No!” she interjected into the empty hall. “It isn’t like that anymore. I have friends now. Real friends. The say my hugs are great. Yeah. I am brave, strong, loyal and I give great hugs. It will be fine. I can do this.” She wondered if it was too early to start making tea. That was something that her family had claimed was had been passed down to her as an “old family recipe.” She hoped that was true. Perfuma always made sure to have drinks and snack ready when Scorpia had visited her in Plumeria. Ok! She would get the water started for the tea! Then, she could make it fresh for her guests.

Scorpia didn’t have to wait long. Just as she began to ponder if she should find something else to occupy her time when she heard the sound distance voices and an approaching skiff. With most of the machinery not running, the Fright Zone was very quiet. That was something else that Scorpia was looking forward to hopefully changing, and she walked towards the entrance of the Hall to greet her guests.

Glimmer was first. As soon as the Queen spotted Scorpia she teleported off the skiff to say hello and get a hug. Scorpia smiled. “See I do give great hugs” she thought.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope you don’t mind, we brought a bunch of things from the Library in the Whispering Woods to help you out” She turned and gestured towards Bow as he parked the skiff. Accompanying him were the two gentlemen that Scorpia recognized from Bow’s tablet. Finally seeing them in person was more nerve wracking than she had anticipated. She suddenly remembered all the fighting she did with Glimmer and Bow before she left the Horde. And after she was chipped. She hoped that his Dads didn’t hold a grudge. Should she apologize?

“Oh ah… No problem Glimmer. Thanks for coming and bringing all the extra things.”

“Of course! I wanted to come and say hello before I teleport to Mystacor. I have to do some sorcery training before I go to space.” Glimmer had nice hugs too.

“Oh right. That is soon. Entrapta was mentioning all the improvements she was making to Darla at the last meeting.” The taller woman shrugged. “I got kinda lost honestly.” Glimmer laughed.

“Me too! I just have to trust that Bow can follow. Otherwise, we are going to be trapped out in space. But together with a little help from She Ra they managed to hold the ship together in the past.” Glimmer turned towards Bow and his Dads as they started to disembark from the skiff. “George and Lance are very excited to meet you.”

“Meet me?”

“Oh yes! They are really passionate about history and sharing knowledge. Remind me later to tell you about the first time I met them and how excited they were when they found out Adora could read the First One’s writing.” The Queen chuckled to herself. 

Scorpia, at a loss for words, responded with a noncommittal “huh.” They watched as Bow and his Dads approached. “Who is George? Who is Lance? No one ever told me” Scorpia mused. Bow walked a little bit faster so that he too could give Scorpia a hug before beginning the introductions.

“I’d like to introduce my Dads. George” Bow said, gesturing towards the man with the mustache and short hair as he bowed. “And Lance.” The man with long hair and glasses took his turn to bow. Scorpia balked for a moment. Did she need to bow to? Was that something a Princess needed to do? She should have asked Perfuma or Glimmer. She gently inclined her head for a moment. Now what? When they had straightened up, George was the first one to speak.

“Princess Scorpia, thank you very much for having us here today.” George said with a warm smile. Scorpia had seen that smile before, it was just like Bow’s.

“We are so happy to meet you Princess Scorpia.” Lance added. “We hope that we can be helpful with your efforts to rebuild the Fright Zone.”

“Oh um. Thank you.” Scorpia raised her pincer behind her head. “Mr. George and Mr. Lance? I’m sorry, I’m still new to the whole Princess thing. What is the title for historian? Or a teacher? I only know military titles.” Lance let out a kind laugh.

“It is alright your Highness, George and Lance are just fine.”

“Well ok then. I was just about to make some tea. I think it is an old family recipe. But maybe you would know better than I would.” They all laughed. 

Bow interjected “I’ll start unloading the skiff. Where should I put the books?”

“Over by the table?” Scorpia suggested. “We can have some tea and start chatting I guess. Glimmer do you want some tea before you go? It might be an old secret family recipe.”

“No thanks,” she laughed. “My Dad and Aunt Casta are expecting me. I’ll give Bow a hand before I have to head off to Mystacor. Have fun with all the studying!” Scorpia smiled. That was a good way to think of it actually. She grew up as a Cadet like all the other kids in the Horde did. She studied and did her best to learn then as well. Maybe this wouldn’t be so difficult. She had some great teachers, now all she had to do was be a good student.

She could do this.


End file.
